destructionderbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Victim
|car=1972 Plymouth Road Runner |number=#06 |pre=Unknown |threewords=Battered, Broken, Optimistic |likes=Guy Wallace |dislikes=Scratch }} Carl Travis Dane, aka the Victim, is a playable character in . Description He drives a 1972 Plymouth Road Runner, and his number is #06. Both his outfit and car feature the quadrant black-yellow crash test dummy symbol. Victim is the champion of Under Construction. Plot Carl Travis Dane is always on the receiving end of the worst pile-ups, spin-outs, side-wipes and head-ons. He rarely finishes a race and has broken just about every bone in his body at one time or another... and the crowd loves him for it. Some drivers reach the very pinnacle of their sport, achieving the greatest accolades available in bright and glorious careers. More retire as respected professionals, held in high regard by colleagues and rivals alike. Others, maybe no less worthy, never fulfill their potential, robbed by bad luck or poor judgement… and some are just victims. Carl is such a racing driver. Once known as CTD, Carl has made a career out of being the first driver to be rammed off the track, or the first to loose it on a corner – always with spectacular results. Carl, now known as “The Victim”, has a record littered with seemingly fatal shunts, and horrifying crashes. Having broken just about every bone in his body, “The Victim” is a limping, grimacing collection of splints, casts, and bandages. He always bears fresh wounds, always sports new scars… And the crowds love him. Any race featuring The Victim is eagerly anticipated by the fans. You can always rely on him to give you a stupefying accident – and DD fans, easily the most ghoulish spectators on Earth, just love to see his broken, battered body being cut out of yet another wreck, and airlifted out in yet another air-ambulance. Amazingly, The Victim is now a veteran in the FDA, and he has more then a few friends amongst the DD line-up – all of which are awed by his courage and durability. Constantly trying to persuade him to retire whilst he can still walk, they wish him luck before each and every race, always convinced he won’t be coming back, always convinced that the next inevitable shunt will finally finish him off… So how does such a fundamentally unlucky driver keep his seat? Well, so spectacular are the majority of The Victim’s crashes that any sponsors are guaranteed hours and hours of exposure in replays alone. For sponsors, The Victim represents fantastic value for money, and his team boss, Guy Wallace, has such sponsors cueing up to get their names on his car. It doesn’t matter that The Victim routinely writes off a car a race – Wallace is making more than enough money to replace’em…and pay The Victim’s medical bills. But what keeps The Victim going? What makes him put his body on the line race after race, injury after injury? Pride… and revenge. Convinced of his own skill, he’s going to prove to the world that he isn’t just a crash test dummy – he’s a racer, and, when his luck finally changes, he’s gonna beat ‘em all. And when it is time for some ’payback’, Scratch is the first in line. Ever since he broke The Victim’s arms just to steal his drive, The Victim has been quietly waiting for his chance, the chance to make Scratch pay – for the day The Victim becomes The Victor. Ending Everybody was surprised when the Victim finally managed to keep it all together for a full season and clinch the DD title - not least the Victim himself! Reasoning this was as good as it was going to get, he retired on a high and went back to his native New York to look after his infirmed mother. Over the course of the next twenty years he was mugged sixty two times, stabbed on seventeen different occasions, hit by twelve cars and shot twice... Finally killed when a bus hit him, his tombstone had a simple epitaph - "At last, some peace..." Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas